


All Blue

by SnowingInTheBlueMoon



Series: Old Stuff [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, i guess, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowingInTheBlueMoon/pseuds/SnowingInTheBlueMoon
Summary: Haru belongs to an all blue world.





	All Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic that I wrote (disguisedly) to my English Classes few years ago and I finally decided to edit it and post it as an actually fic. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> PS: English is not my first language, so... you'll probably find mistakes here.

I jump and fall in a new world. A blue world that envelop my body and my mind, hugging my senses, letting them relaxed and alert at the same time. That’s the cozy sensation that I always feel when I’m in the water. 

I let a brief second pass before I begin to move myself in the pool just feeling my body slipping through the water. And when I start to move my arms, I feel like I’m flying. I feel myself totally and completely free. It’s as if I belonged to the water, as if the water was my place, my home. I was born to live in this all blue world. 

When I feel the wall of the pool under my hand, I rise out of the water and take a deep breath in order to catch my breath. I look to the sky for a moment and realize that I live between two blue worlds.

“That’s enough for today, Haru-chan.”, I hear Makoto saying while he approaches the edge of the pool, extending his hand toward me with his usual gentle smile on his lips. I take the goggles off and grab his hand, leaving the pool, just to be pulled into a soft kiss one moment later. “Let’s go home.”

I belong to the All Blue World called water, but it’s not that bad spending some time in the Dry World if I have _him_ by my side.


End file.
